Embodiments of the present invention are generally directed to systems and methods of determining various metrics relating to the ratio of arterial and venous blood in the circulatory system of a subject, and more particularly to systems and methods of determining various metrics relating to the ratio of arterial and venous blood in the circulatory system of a subject as an indicator of the quality of Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation (CPR).